Una noche de bodas, bastante especial
by cleo yagami
Summary: lo prometido es deuda, aqui el epilogo aparte de mi historia "Un juramento ante la iglesia", pasen y lean :D


**bueno aqui esta como lo prometi, la noche de bodas de nuestra parejita especial, y aunque estuve escasa de imaginacion e inspiracion, hize mi mayor esfuerzo, aunque creo que les sonara algo raro y detallista, bastante detallista XD jejejeje, asi que bueno espero les sea de su agrado, y para terminar "Los dos personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon"**

* * *

**"Una noche de bodas, bastante especial"**

En la playa

En ese lugar, una pareja de recien casados están sentados en un mantel sobre la arena de la playa mirando el cielo, al momento en que leen el sobre que les dio Lucilda, el cual este dice…..

_"Querida Serena"_

_Para cuando leas esto ya estare lejos, te preguntaras¿ por que? Bueno es que decidi irme de Tokio, volveré a mi casa con mis padres, no te preocupes por las demás, ya lo han de saber, bueno la razón por la que me voy es que no quiero exponerte en peligro a ti y a las demás, si volviera a pasar lo mismo, o al revés, pero el punto es que si pasara no revelare su secreto nunca; pero eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver, prometo que dentro de poco te vendre a visitar a ti y al las demás y les agradesco por todo. Darien, si esta también leyéndolo, igual te agradesco por todo lo que hiciste por mi y sabes, no te lo llege decir pero, te has vuelto mi mejor amigo, ahora que me acuerdo ¿no me imagino la cara de mis padres cuando les diga que el esposo de mi prima es el hijo de sus viejos amigos? Bueno ya vere como lo toman; ya para terminar, les deseo a ambos lo mejor de ahora en adelante, espero que tengan su viaje de bodas, de ser asi pásenla bien y no lo ovides Serena, eres una heroína valiente si, nos vemos"_

_Atte: Lucilda_

_P.S.T: espero escribirles pronto y que la luz de luna los ilumine en su camino_

Ya cuando la terminan de leer, Serena dobla la carta mientras dice

-Crees que fue una buena elección?-comenta y se la da a Darien

-Supongo que si ¿pero la extrañaras?- pregunta mientras la guarda en su saco

-Algo, pero se que volverá- comenta mientras abraza a su marido

-Yo igual lo creo- comenta el

-Darien-

-Dime!-

-Me quieres mucho verdad-

-Si princesa-

-Que tanto?- le pregunta cerrando sus ojos

-Bueno te dire algo…. Si llegas a dudar de el amor que te tengo hacia to, solo mira al cielo y veraz que este no tiene ni principio ni fin, asi es, mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo- finaliza ye lla abre sus ojo mirando las estrellas que ya se ven y voltea a verlo y le dice

-Gracias- en un tono alegre y el la toma de sus hombro mientras la observa fijamente para después darle un beso en sus labios bajo las estrellas.

Luego de que terminaron el beso por la falta de aire, Serena miro a su esposo a los ojos, que en ellos se reflejaba todo el amor que sentia hacia ella, por lo que al verla su esposo le pregunta...

-¿En que piensas Serena?-

-Nada, en solo en como se la estaran pasando nuestros amigos en la fiesta-

-Yo pienso que se estan divirtiendo- le comenta sonriendole

-Tienes razon-

-Bueno princesa... ¿Que te parece si vamos a caminar por la playa?-

-Claro- y al momento es levantada con ayuda de Darien y empiezan a caminar por el lugar tomados de las manos, para su suerte de ambos, son las unicas personas, debido a que es una playa privada en las afueras de Tokio, bueno ya estando un buen rato caminando, se detiene cercas de la orilla del mar, cuando de pronto...

-Serena!-

-Dime Darien-

-Tengo algo para ti, pensaba dartelo en la fiesta, pero como nos salimos, prefiero dartelo aqui- y al momento le da una cajita de colo amarillo, Serena la toma y la abre, al momento que se asombra muchisimo al ver lo que trae adentro, en una medalla de oro, con una luna creciente bañada en oro blanco y una rosa con pequeños diamantes rojos

-Darien, es hermoso- es lo unico que dice y el toma ma medalla para pondrsela en el cuello de su esposa

-No es nada, es mi regalo de bodas para ti- le responde sonriendo y ella aun emocionada se lanzo hacia Darien, dandole un gran beso en sus labios, al principio el se estremecio por el beso, pero siguendo sus impulsos, le correspondio de una manera apasionada, de a cual nunca lo habia hecho antes, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

-No se que decir con lo que paso hace un momento?- fue lo unico que logro decir

Lo siento, me deje llevar por la emocion, espero no te halla...- pero que da muda al ver en los ojos de su esposo, no solo amor, sino que tambien una gran pasion reflejada en ellos. Darien solamente sonrie y de un movimiento rapido la carga en sus brazos y se la llleva.

Y despues de caminar un poco mas de donde estaban, llegan a una pequeña casa de playa, por lo que deciden entrar; como hay luna llena brillante, se puede ver que adentro hay una mesa con sillas, un tocador, una cama y un sillon pequeño, todo en perfectas condiciones. Con mucho cuidado Darien baja a Serena hasta que este de pie, y rapidamente enciende una vela que esta en el tocador

-Este lugar es asombroso- comenta ella asobrada

-Yo digo que es perfecto- comenta al momento en que se acerca de nuevo con su esposa rodeandole sus cintura con un brazo

-Da-Darien...- no puede hablar por los nervios

-Ahora que estamos completamente solos- comenta mientras besa la palma de su mano izquierda- voy a deostrarte tomo mi amor hacia ti- y la inclina hacia atras sosteniendola

-Darien, es lo unico que logra decir antes de ser besada apasionadamente, poco a poco el la levanta, aun besandola mientras la agarra por la cintura, mientras Serena enreda sus dedos en el cabello negro de Darien, y el comeinza a recorre su espalda sintiendo su delicada y suave piel; de por si los dos siempre mantenian el control en ese tipo de temas, pero ahora que ya eran marido y mujer nada les importaba, estaban decididos a llegar hasta el final

Asi que en un movimiento lento y sensual Serena le quito su saco a su esposo tirandolo al suelo, mientras el aun agarrandola por la cintura, la empujo por detras hasta tropezar con la cama y la sento en la cama, mientras comenzaba a dejar besos por todo su cuello, y sus manos estaban descontroladas acariciandola por encima del vestido, hasta su falda levantandola mientras se inca en el suelo, acaricia sus piernas desde sus rodillas hasta sus tobillos, besandolas con una lentitud haciendo que Serena emita un pequeño gemido de su garganta, el al oirla sonrie muy complacido y con lentitud le desamarra la cinta de sus zapatillas quitandoselas, besando sus pies por encima de la suave tela de las medias.

Serena solamente gemia al sentir los delicados besos de su esposo, rapidamente Darien se levanta rapidamente y vuelve a besar en los labios a Serena

-Te amo Serena, como nunca ame a nadie-

-Yo igual te amo Darien- le responde y ella aprovechando el momento, comenzo a quitarle su corbata y su chaleco, al mismo tiempo en que Darien le acaricia de nuevo su espalda buscando el cierre del vestido, ya encontrandolo, empieza a bajarselo lentamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra le quita su tiara y su velo blanco

-¿Estas lista para ser totalmente mia princesa?- en ese momento su voz estaba aspera, que les juro si alguna de ustedes que lo escuchara, se desmayaria de emocion

-Mas que lista mi principe- le responde sonriendole provocativa, ya que por logica sera su primera vez

Ya bajandole el cierre, la levanto un poco para quitarle su vestido que lo deja en el suelo, dejando al descubierto un sosten blanco con tirantes transparentes, una tanga del mismo color y unas medias blancas sujetadas con ligueros

-Te ves hermosa-

-Un regalo de Mina, de por si ella es experta en estas cosas (yo digo que muy experta XD)

Ya sin decir nada, Darien comenzo a besar el cuello de su amada, tenia el enorme deseo se hacerla suya, por lo que empezo a dejar besos en sus hombros mientras la acostaba,hasta llegar a sus senos cubiertos por el sosten blanco, mientras los masajeaba con sus manos hasta donde terminaban, pero siguio acariciandola, hasta llegar a sus piernas, soltando las liguas de estas y bajandole sus medias con una lentitud por sus largas piernas y ya terminada esa labor, vuelve a besar en los labios a su esposa mientras le quitaba su sosten, y ella de nuvo aprovechando comenzo a desabotonarle la camisa quitandosela por completo dejando al descubierto sus definidos musculos y decidida a hacerlo sufrir de placer comenzo a toca su duro pecho y besandolo, porovocando que Darien gimiera del palcer que su princesa le esta proporcionando

Y al momento su miembro comienza a erguirse por todo ese placer y era logico que pronto necesitaria atencion, por lo mientras empezo a besar los senos de su princesa de una manera apasionada, mientras ella solo gemia y le quitaba su pantalon negro con una rpidez, dejandolo solamente en boxers, el au besando los senos de ella, atrapo uno de sus pezones erectos con la boca lamiendolo, mientras que con una mano estimulaba el otro, haciendo que Serena gimiera mucho mas fuerte

Al momento dejo los senos de su amada y comenzo a descender con sus labios por su abdomen de la chica, llego a su ombligo dandole varios besos, luego a su vientre y alf inal llego a ese punto que tanto ansiaba, acariciando su intimida por encima de la tela humeda, aun gimiendo de ese placer, al oirla, comenzo a quitarle su ultima prenda dejandola totalmente desnuda

-Darien... podrias?..-

-Claro mi princesa- y al momento el se quito sus boxer dejando escapar su miembro erecto, de un momento a otro se puso entre las piernas de Serena, y al tocar su intimidad supo que estaba preparadisima para recibirlo, esta a punto de posisiconarse, cuando noto que estaba asustada, por lo tanto la beso tiernamente

-Tranquila, solo mirame y olvidate de todo si-

-No me...dolera?- pregunta desconfiada

-Si, pero tratare de que no sea mucho- y al momento la volvio a besar para darle confianza, y ella lo acepto y lo beso tienamente, ya estando mas relajada Darien comenzo a entrar en ella con mucho cuidado.

Era tan delicada, humeda y estrecha, por lo que sin resistirse mas, de una sola embrestida la penetro rompiendo en su camino una barrera que daba prueba de su virginidad, y al sentir eso, Serena trato de no llorar, pero tres lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Darien al verla, en un moviemiento tierno limpio sus lagrimas con los dedos. Permanecieron algunos minutos inmoviles, hasta que Serena se acomodo un poco ya mbos gimieron de dolor

Darien comenzo a moverse con enbestidas lentas y profundas, meintras Serena lo agaraba enterrando sus dedos en la espalda de el pidiendole de esa manera que fuera mas rapido, y el entendiendo el mensaje omenzo a acelerear sus embestidas de una manera violenta, diciendo el nombre de su princesa en cada gemido, ya en ese momento ambos estaban totalmente sudados, Serena tenia su cabello alborotado por el placer, y asi por varios minutos siguieron asi, hasta llega al momento del climax, donde creyeron haber alcanzado las estrellas

Ya totalmente exaustos de haber alcanzado su primer orgasmo, Darien salio de su esposa por obia razon, la cual hizo totalmente suya esa noche, la acomodo mientras acariciaba su spalda y su cabello

-Eso fue increiblemente hermoso- comenta ella muy feliz

-si eso dices, igual pienso lo mismo- responde abrazandola mas fuerte

-Gracias Darien por esta hermosa noche-

-No tienes por que-

-Lamento no harte dado un regalo de bodas, pèro es que...-pero es callada con un beso

-Esta noche especial fue el mejor regalo de bodas,con eso me conformo- y sin decir nada, Serena abrazo muy fuerte a Darien

-Te amo mi principe-

-Yo igual te amo mi princesa- le contesto besando su frente y despues de algunos minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, siendo la luna, las estrellas y el oceano los unicos testigos de su "Noche de bodas, bastante especial"

"FIN"

* * *

**Bien eso es todo, espero les halla gustado, dejen sus comentarios si, los quiero y besos**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
